Node C +15 - Barabitt's World
Node C +15 - Barabitt's World Barabitts resemble ape/beaver/people. Small easily agitated furry folks in a perpetual medieval age. They tend to build earth sheltered homes and live with an extreme degree of personal comfort. They are outstanding farmers, pigeon raisers and fishers. Their universal creed is 'A good fire, a good meal, good friends and a good book are life's treasures.' Unfortunately they have enemies. Lizardmen consider Barabitts an excellent dietary supplement once you skin the fur off. This world is Earth. The Barabitt's live in Southern France and Northern Spain. The Lizardmen live along Africa's Mediterranean Coast, but build long ships for raiding. The rest of the world is uninhabited. It was an unihabited alt until colonized by small population of Barabitts and Lizardmen just before the Mellor war. 2010 : The Barabitts were contacted by Dave Bownman. they aggreed to be friends, but view travelling through the fringepaths as unecessarily dangerous and risky The Lizardmen in Morocco Are friendly enough once you demostrate an ability to defend yourself, but they have no ability to stop other tribes of Lizardmen from hunting the Barabitts. Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Radium Eaters 02:00 - (Locked) Cavemen 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) Grav Wood 05:00 - (Locked) Butterfly domes 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) dead hometree 08:00 - (Locked) dead peach processors 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) Super Skeeters 11:00 - (Locked) Robocop Impound Portals 01:00 Radium Eaters. ''' On a ruined earth, the victim of a nuclear war in 1962, A Terhmelern tested a living radioactive clean up critter. A Worm eats radioactive material and then transforms it into lead, whch is excreted in tiny spheres. Once numerous and plentiful, the worms are rare now. It is now the year 11,956 on this world and it shows the effects of a mass extinction event, but it otherwise recovered. '''02:00 Cavemen. Here are people who look aand sound like steretypical cavemen. They smell like it, too. 04:00 Grav Wood ''' In this world there is a species of Redwood that grows anti-gravity wood. Once it passes back through the portal it becomes ordinary redwood. This world is entering it's "Age of discovery" as air sailors learn how to navigate grav-wood ships and not kill themselves. Otherwise resembles Earth 16th century. (1513) ships from Europe and China are spreading far and wide '''05:00 Butterfly domes This otherwise unihabited Earth is the home of hundreds of termelern domes ranging from big to stupidly big, which are preserves for various butterflies. 07:00 - Dead Hometree This otherwise unihabited Earth hosts the ring station, and a dead zone, there is a dead terhmelern tree. The dead zone was hit with a gamma ray pulse. the ring station waited 90 days and then froze. 4,14 08:00 Peaches On this unihabited Earth, there is a huge grove of peach trees, and the remains of a robotic peach processing plant. the robots and processing machinery have been ruined by blaster fire, and the peach trees have grown feral, returning to a pre-domestication form. This portal is in Austria, in the hills where there is exxcellent peach farming. 10:00 Swamp In this world there have evolved mega Mosquitoes. they are an inch long and a dire threat to every mammal. '11:00 - Cyberpunk vehicle Impound. ' This warp opens into the Impound lot for Drag and Drop towing of Night City. In this world Cyberpunk Barabitt's battle corporates and impending doom with an attitude of style over susbtance. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes